


A Parting of Ways

by StellaBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Doctor Who Feels, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, Feels, Fights, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, rpg based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaBlack/pseuds/StellaBlack
Summary: Jenny and her current companion Lily Bennet are having a grand old time at an alien bar when Jenny casually reveals her parentage. Little does she know, Lily has a certain grudge against the Doctor...





	A Parting of Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to post on my roleplay account for Jenny (@seekjngstars on instagram), but decided to post it on AO3 first because it wound up being longer than I thought. Lily Bennet (@theforgctten) is an original character created by someone else in our RP group. She was best friends with Amy and Rory and traveled with the Doctor with them until she fell partway into the time crack after Rory falls in completely. The Doctor manages to save her life, but she's erased from the universe, and no one besides the Doctor remembers who she is. Angry at the Doctor, she sets off on her own with a vortex manipulator and eventually meets Jenny... and hence this story.

Lily Bennet and the girl simply known as “Jenny” were in the booth of an alien bar on a far off planet in a far off year, laughing harder than they'd laughed in ages. Both were considerably intoxicated. They were celebrating a victory — Jenny and Lily had just saved a moon from sure destruction, and then Jenny had navigated their bowship through a deadly asteroid shower. They'd landed on this planet and headed straight for the nearest bar.

Jenny leaned back in the booth, sipping her sixth cocktail slowly through a pink swirly straw.

"You know Lily, as much as we've talked, I don't think I've ever told you about how I came to be," she said softly, then erupted into another set of giggles. She wasn't sure why it was funny, but with the alcohol affecting her brain, just about everything was funny.

Lily raised her eyebrows at the blonde sitting across from her.

"How you came to be?" she asked. "Well, I'm assuming when a mommy and daddy alien-whatever-you-are love each other veryyyy much-" At this, she waggled her eyebrows, bursting into laughter yet again.

Jenny laughed too. 

"Oh, well, maybe that's how it usually happens, but..." she trailed off, trying to look mysterious. "I came about in a rather different way. In fact, I actually only have one parent."

"Just one, huh?" Lily asked. "How exactly did that work?"

"Well," Jenny said. "I wasn't born on Gallifrey, to start with. That's the planet of the Time Lords. I don't think I've mentioned that. I'm from a race called the Time Lords-"

Lily's eyes widened at that — hadn't the Doctor said he was the last of the Time Lords? She took a sip of her drink, but didn't say anything, letting Jenny continue.

"Anyways, I was created from a tissue sample on the planet Messaline. They were fighting a war, and to churn out soldiers faster, they..." She trailed off, grimacing. It hadn't felt odd to her originally, but later when she learned more of the universe, the way they went about it on Messaline definitely felt wrong to her. Jenny took another sip of her cocktail, steadying herself before continuing. "Well, they took tissue samples from people into this machine, and the machine churned out already grown-up people, with military knowledge pre-installed."

Lily frowned. "That's terrible," she said. "So you never got to have a childhood or anything?"

Jenny shook her head. "Nope. I came out looking just about how I look right now, ponytail included." She chuckled a little bit at that part. "But yeah. My dad and two of his companions landed on Messaline, and they sorta took the sample without his permission. A few seconds later.. boom, there I was.... we got separated in the end though. I sort of got shot jumping in front of him to save him. He thought I was dead, so he... he left, because he didn't know. But I don't hold it against him. He couldn't have known I would come back."

Lily looked at her, eyes wide. "That's... wow." There was a pit in her stomach though. The term companions rung a very unhappy bell in her head. She took another sip of her drink and tried to say the next words casually. "And uhm, who... who was your dad?"

Jenny gave a little smile at this, thinking of the man she viewed as her greatest role model.

"His name is the Doctor," she said, grinning wider. "He's this hero. He runs around the universe saving people and planets. He's incredible, the most amazing man I've ever met."

The pit in her stomach dropped lower. "Your dad is the Doctor," she said flatly. "You've got to be kidding me."

Jenny furrowed her brow, surprised by the negative reaction. "Yeah... Do you know him or something?"

Lily grimaced. "Yeah, you could say that."

Jenny's hearts beat faster. Lily did not look happy, and it worried her tremendously.

"Lily... what happened between you and the Doctor?"

Lily shut her eyes for a moment, then opened them. All the laughter of a few minutes ago had left her. 

"Remember when I told you about being erased from time? How this guy I was traveling with was too busy comforting my best friend to notice I was sinking into the crack?"

Jenny gulped, dread building within her. She nodded mutely.

"Well," Lily said. "That was the Doctor."

"No," Jenny said softly. "No, no... that's not... that's not how he is... He saves everyone; he-"

Lily shook her head. "No, Jenny... you're wrong about your father. He doesn't save everyone."

Jenny gulped, tears sparking in her eyes. Her brain was feeling foggy from the drinks, and she shook her head again. "No. No. You're wrong. It was- it was an accident. He didn't mean to let you fall into the crack. It was an accident. It wasn't his fault. I'm sure he felt terrible. He, he-" Her hearts were beating fast, and everything felt like it was caving in.

Lily sighed. "Jenny. Just because it was an accident doesn't mean it wasn't his fault. He messed up, bad. He's single minded. He doesn't care about the little ones."

Jenny shook her head violently. "No. He does care."

Lily was starting to get frustrated. "Jenny. He left you behind too! He abandoned you too!"

"No!" Jenny shouted. "He thought I was dead!"

"Don't Time Lords regenerate? Why would he think a gunshot wound would put you down forever?"

Jenny was getting frantic. "Because- because he didn't know. Lily, I was created differently. There's no telling if I'll even regenerate after this version of myself dies. It was a fluke!"

"Oh come on, listen to yourself, Jenny!" Lily nearly shouted at her. "If he really cared as much as you think he does, don't you think he would have waited a little longer, just to be sure? Don't you think he would have taken your body with him for like, a proper Gallifreyan burial or something, at the very least?"

Jenny gripped the half finished cocktail in her hand, squeezing it so tightly it almost broke. Her whole body was shaking. "I- I- I-" Her hearts beat fast. "No, no, no. I don't... I don't know, Lily but he- he loves me. He runs, and he saves planets, and he's the most incredible being in the universe! He didn't mean to let you fall. You can't blame him for that!"

Something inside Lily hardened. Her eyes grew cold, and she shook her head slowly. 

"That's not what you said when I told you what happened months ago. You were sympathetic. You blamed him just as much as I did before you found out who he was."

Jenny, at this point, was looking anywhere but at Lily. She stood shakily, moving out of the booth. "No. That was... that was different," she said, her eyes wide and delirious. She was very drunk, and she was very upset. "I didn't know the whole story. You should have told me the whole story then. You manipulated me into feeling bad for you."

Lily gaped at her. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! I had no idea who your dad was, and it hurt to say his name. So I left that part out, but I did NOT manipulate you! Can't you hear yourself, Jenny? You're being ridiculous!"

"I'M being ridiculous?" Jenny shouted at her as she took a step back from the table. "You're ridiculous. My dad- my dad- he would never intentionally hurt somebody. He deserves your forgiveness!"

Lily shook her head slowly, incredulously. She could hardly believe this was happening. One minute, they had been partners, them against the evil of the universe, but now... now it seemed they were utterly separated. She felt like her heart was breaking. She didn't want to lose her friend.

"You're delusional, Jenny," she said, standing and moving out of the booth. "I think you need a bit of time to cool off. You're incredibly drunk. You'll see reason in the morning. Let's just... go back to the ship. Sleep it off."

"No," Jenny said flatly, firmly. "You're not coming back to my ship."

Lily tilted her head, confused. "What do you mean I'm not coming back to the ship?"

"You have your vortex manipulator with you, right?"

"Yes..."

"Well use it. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. You're not coming back to my ship. You can stay in the hotel above the bar. I'll dump off your stuff in the morning, and then I never want to see you again."

Lily looked away, then back at the angry blonde before her.

"Fine. I don't need you anyway."

———

The next day, still a little drunk and incredibly hungover, Jenny remembered things a bit differently than they had happened. As she remembered it, Lily had been the one who shouted and made no sense, while she remained reasonable. 

Jenny unceremoniously dumped Lily’s things at the bar, leaving a note with the bartender about who the things belonged to, and left the planet without another word. She was angry and sad, but determined to continue living up to her father’s legacy and to prove Lily Bennet wrong. Even sober, Jenny was incapable of acknowledging that the Doctor was anything less than perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this even if you came here without knowing anything about Lily! Any comments on what you thought of the story are much appreciated.  
If this sparked your interest in our group, feel free to check out @tardisrpg on instagram and consider applying to join us!


End file.
